shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Fever
Fever is the name of the first main quest of Chapter VI in Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in the player's nightmare, on the burning ships deck. Story The party reached the north. After they bid their farewell to Master Okada and Captain Phang, the party proceeds to the Legion Fortress with Marcus' guidance. Before they reach the Fortress, the player is experiencing a nightmare, where they meet with Shadow Mind, face to face. It tells them that this means their fusion has begun. It is normal to feel confused and dizzy, just like May back then. All the player needs to do now is survive the nightmare and wake up. Fight Info The fight takes place inside the player's nightmare, on a burning ship. The fighting ground disgorges pillar of fire periodically at a random spot, which can damage either the player or the enemy if they get hit. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat their nightmare before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Nightmare *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Blood Reaper *Armor: Volcanic Armor (recolored) *Helm: Lava Muzzle (recolored) *Ranged Weapon: Endless Pain (Needles) *Rule: Cautious Step (Blast zones) Special Ability *'Fire Breathing' Blasts a fire blow from its mouth. The player will be knocked down and take damage if they get hit by the fire. Move and Perks *'Leash ' A sequence of 3 (+1) attacks with Kusarigama. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce player's Shadow Energy by 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a portion of its attack damage. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Trip ' Conjures two portals, one behind the player and another one behind it. The Nightmare then launches the sickle into the portal behind it, and it appears out of the portal behind the player. If the player gets caught, they will be pulled into the portal, appearing next to it. The nightmare then strikes the player with the kusarigama three times. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around it. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. *'Porcupine ' Leaps back and throws an upwards arc wave of giant shadow crystal needles at the player. If a needle collides, it shatters into smaller fragments that surround the player and home in, piercing them a second time. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some golds. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Fever (1).jpg Fever (2).jpg Fever (3).jpg Fever (4).jpg Fever (5).jpg Fever (6).jpg Fever (7).jpg Fever (8).jpg Fever (9).jpg Fever (10).jpg Fever (11).jpg Fever (12).jpg Fever (13).jpg Fever (14).jpg Fever (15).jpg Fever (16).jpg Fever (17).jpg Fever (18).jpg|If player loses Fever (19).jpg Fever (20).jpg Fever (21).jpg Fever (22).jpg|If player wins Fever (23).jpg Fever (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)